RX-124 Gundam TR-6 ［Woundwort］
|production=Prototype |transformable=Yes |type=Suit |image=Rx-124-woundwort-ms.jpg;Front (MS mode) Woundwort-ms-rear.jpg;Rear (MS mode) Woundwort_ma_mode.jpg;Front (MA mode) Rx_124_gundam_ma_rear.jpg;Rear (MA mode) |namesake=Woundwort |designation=RX-124 |era=Universal Century |series=Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans |first=0087 |last=0088 |manufacturer=Solomon;Konpeitoh Arsenal |operator=Titans Test Team~(Black Otter Team) |pilot=Eliard Hunter |paccommodation=Pilot only (in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in head) |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |armaments=*Long beam rifle/claw *2 x vulcan gun (fire-linked, mounted in head) |SpecEquip=*Sub arm unit *Composite shield booster *I-field generator }} The RX-124 Gundam TR-6 Woundwort is the last TR series produced by the Titans Test Team. The unit appears in Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans Manga. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-124 TR-6 is developed as a compilation of the TR series and, rather than indicating a single machine, this codename refers to an entire weapons system centered on the core machine Woundwort. As with the RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel, the base machine Woundwort can be enhanced via a wealth of option parts, and a wide variety of these parts have been prepared so that it can display maximum performance in any environment and in any battlefield. Because it can theoretically achieve higher specs than any existing machine by swapping parts, it could almost be called "the strongest of the strong" at the present point in time. The TR-6 is essentially a set of components attached to a drum frame which serves as the central unit of its transformation mechanisms. The mobile armor form's aerodynamic characteristics are poor, and special option parts are required for atmospheric flight, so this form is mainly for use in space. Its nose section is a booster pod with atmospheric entry capabilities. Its torso section is extremely small, and its thigh sections relatively large, because its generators are housed in the thighs and booster pod. A folding sub arm unit is attached to its waist, and a vulcan pod has been added to the basic TR-6 head. The booster pod of the TR-6 is based on the movable booster pod used by the Hazel, and it includes coolant gas emitters that allow the TR-6 to perform atmospheric entry. This booster pod can be replaced by a variety of other types, including an EWAC radome and a "double shield" type similar to the multi connector pod of the RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 (Advanced Hazel). This double shield version lacks coolant gas emitters, but it includes a mega particle cannon and two shield latches that can hold composite shield boosters. The composite shield booster is a multifunctional shield that can be used as both a long beam rifle and a claw for melee combat. This device serves as the main weapon of the Woundwort. The claw section of the composite shield booster contains a beam emitter that can be connected to a long rifle barrel, as with the claw wing unit of the FF-X29A G-Parts (Hrdudu). The composite shield booster also includes a targeting sensor and an I-field generator, and can function as a winch unit. Armaments ;*Vulcan Guns ;*Long Beam Rifle/Claw Special Equipment & Features ;*Sub Arm Unit ;*Composite Shield Booster ;*I-field Generator History Only a few of these unique machines were produced, however, the exact number remains unknown. One unit was confirmed to have been destroyed by Titans Test Team member Eliard Hunter at some point during the Gryps Conflict. Variants ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Advanced Woundwort) ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Advanced Woundwort Ex) ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Kehaar II) (atmospheric flight form) ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Advanced Kehaar II) ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Fiver II) (invasion and suppression form) ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Dandelion II) (invasion and destruction form) ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Inle) ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Hrairoo II) ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Woundwort-Rah) ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Woundwort) Gigantic Form ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Woundwort) Base Defense Form ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Hi-Zack II) ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Hazel II) ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Gaplant II) Notes & Trivia *The meaning of the serial number is as follows: :*RX: stands for Experimental mobile suit :*12: developed at Konpeitoh Arsenal (Konpei Island/Solomon) :*The Woundwort takes its namesake from the character General Woundwort, who served as the primary antagonist of the novel Watership Down. It was designed and illustrated by mecha designer Fujioka Kenki. Gallery Tr-6-views.jpg|TR-6 Woundwort (MS mode view) Woundwort-ms-rear.jpg|RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (MS Mode back) Rx_124_gundam_ma_rear.jpg|RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (MA Mode back) Tr-6_woundwort-chart.jpg|Tr-6 Woundwort Development Lineage Woundwort-frame-construction.jpg|Tr-6 Woundwort w/ Shield Boosted Rifle Woundwort-shield-booster-rifle.jpg|Composite Shield Booster Woundwort-shield-booster-rifle-gigantic.jpg|Shield Boosted Rifle Woundwort-components.jpg|Tr-6 Woundwort construction (note "drum frame" at center) Woundwort-drum-frame.jpg|Drum frame assembly (center) Woundwort-schema.jpg|Tr-6 Woundwort schematics Woundwort-mechanism.jpg|Tr-6 Woundwort booster pod ScreenHunter_10 Aug. 17 19.57.gif|Woundwort Gundam War Card ScreenHunter_20 Aug. 17 20.05.gif|Woundwort w/ Psyco Gundam Parts Gundam War Card Gunpla Resin TR-6.jpg|Resin TR-6 Woundwort TR-6 (2).jpg|TR-6 Woundwort TR-6 (1).jpg|TR-6 Woundwort TR-6.jpg|TR-6 Woundwort External Links *Woundwort on Mechascientific *Woundwort on MAHQ ja:RX-124 ガンダムTR-6［ウーンドウォート